


Któż krople fontanny policzy?

by Filigranka



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Treat, dialogi dialogi, polityka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Cytując klasykę (piosenki): godzą się i spiskują.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Who Counts the Fountain's Droplets?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671194) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka)



> Before anybody asks: recipient stated they're fine with fanfic in Polish, mod stated they don't mind.
> 
> Ponieważ ja też uwielbiam elfiki i ich politykowanie, a voilà, drobiazg dla Ciebie! Fik się dzieje po trzeciej grze, ale skoro w formularzu miałaś też życzenia do gier, uznałam, że to najpewniej nie będzie problem.

  
       — Ida nie miała pojęcia, że to o ciebie pyta Yennefer. — Enid głaskała oceloty za uszami, rozłożona na niskiej rekamierce. — W sprawie tej klątwy. Mam nadzieję, że mi wierzysz.  
       Avallac’h stał. Może i był Aen Saevherne, ale nie był królem.  
       — Pewnie. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Gdybyście wiedziały, stawiłybyście się w Kaer Morhen bez chwili zwłoki, żeby sobie popatrzeć.  
       — Pomogłybyśmy ci.  
       — Wierzę. A zaraz potem zamknęłybyście mnie w Dol Blathannie z dwimerytem na nadgarstkach. I zawiadomiły Eredina.  
       Enid spojrzała na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Jej wielkie, błękitne oczy wciąż robią niesamowite wrażenie, odnotował w duchu Avallac’h. Spokojnie i bez nienaukowej ekscytacji.  
       — Nie oddałabym cię bez walki.  
       — Targowałabyś się o cenę.  
       — Nie wszyscy mają luksus skakania między światami, Crevanie.  
       Niemal się skrzywił. Ani on jej brat, ani swat, żeby traktowała go z taką familiarnością. Tylko że teraz Enid była królową i gdyby miała ochotę, mogłaby go pewnie nazywać „starym, durnym impotentem”. Publicznie. Prywatnie już się jej zdarzało.  
       — Mój lud, na przykład, gdybyś zatopiony w badaniach zapomniał, jest tu uwięziony.  
       — Eredin nie potrafiłby ci pomóc. Ciri nigdy by mu...  
       — Ja też zdradzałam. Nie chcę słuchać twoich wymówek. I przecież nie przyszedłeś, żeby przepraszać.  
       Oczywiście, że nie. Jeszcze tego by brakowało.  
       — Co oznacza, że przyszedłeś po prośbie. O co chodzi? Ta międzywymiarowa awantura w Skellige zwichrowała portale? Nie masz jak wrócić do swojej luksusowej posiadłości w Świecie Olch i musisz użerać się z naszymi kłopotami? Naszymi dziurawymi drogami, ostrą zimą i ludzkim szowinizmem?  
       — Nic nie obchodzi Aen Elle bardziej niż wyciągnięcie stąd Aen Seidhe. — Miał nadzieję, że nie zabrzmiał zbyt pogardliwie. Nie przyszedł też przecież, tak na dobrą sprawę, Enid urazić.  
       Urażona się nie zdawała. Prędzej leniwie ubawiona.  
       — Niezbyt dobrze to świadczy o waszych możliwościach, prawda? — westchnęła. — Powiesz mi wreszcie, czemu zawdzięczam zaszczyt wizyty Aen Saevherne?  
       — Chcę się pożegnać.  
       Palce głaszczące kocią sierść zatrzymały się na sekundę.  
       — Znikałeś już na dekady i nigdy dotąd nie uznałeś za stosowne... Spodziewasz się zginąć?  
       — W tym wieku mi już wypada.  
       — Jeszcze mi mój wypomnij. Uprzejmyś jak zawsze. Ale przed majestatem królewskim przynajmniej nie klniesz. — Przeciągnęła się, bardzo manierycznie, rozciągnęła na rekamierce. — Myślisz, że Ge’els cię zabije? Czy raczej pozostali Jeźdźcy Gonu, z zemsty za Eredina? Rodzina Caranthira? Niesamowite, ilu osobom zdołałeś się ostatnio narazić. Talent godny Aen Saevherne.  
       — Myślę, że wiele się może zdarzyć przy zamieszaniu bezkrólewia.  
       — A. Czyli chcesz zająć miejsce Auberona. Piękny przykład tego, jak bardzo, bardzo obchodzi was los Aen Seidhe. — Zmarszczyła te swoje śliczny brwi. Ciekawe, czy ćwiczy te swoje pozy przed lustrem, przemknęło Avallac’howi przez głowę. — Chciałam ci zaproponować azyl, ale jeśli wolisz ryzykować życie dla torc’hu, proszę bardzo. Do widzenia. — Zamrugała powoli. Przechyliła głowę w lewo. — Pożegnaliśmy się. Jeszcze tu jesteś?  
       Enid była jeszcze gorsza od Auberona. Auberon od dawna był już bowiem zbyt zblazowany na fochy. Nawet największe obrazy zbywał gestem dłoni i jakimś wyrokiem, zwykle niezbyt surowym, wypowiadanym łagodnym znudzonym głosem.  
       Nonszalancja Enid była nadal jedynie staranną pozą. Ani chybi z powodu tych wszystkich lat spędzonych na klęczkach przed ludźmi. Avallac’h niemal jej to wypomniał.  
       — Żadnego „powodzenia”? Rękawiczki na znak przychylności?  
       — Będziesz się szwendał z elementami mojej garderoby i przekonywał, że masz zagraniczne poparcie, którego brakuje pozostałym kandydatom?  
       — Mniej więcej.  
       — A jeśli pokaże się u mnie Ge’els i poprosi o drugą rękawiczkę? Albo o podwiązkę od razu?  
       My tu o polityce czy o seksie?, westchnął w duchu Avallac’h. Czasami jednak oficjalne elfie zasady obojętności względem tronu i łoża straszliwie utrudniały komunikację.  
       — Prosiłbym, żebyś mu odmówiła.  
       — I zniechęciła przyszłego króla? Potencjalnego, potencjalnego. — Uniosła dłoń pojednawczo; zaraz opuściła ją znowu, wróciła do zabawy z kotem. — Nie sądziłam, że będziesz zazdrosny. To słodkie. Prawie jak Dh’oinne.  
       Crevan niemal poczuł się urażony, nie wiedział, bardziej przez to „Dh’oinne” czy przez „prawie”. W porę przypomniał sobie jednak, że przecież elfki zawsze miały obsesję na punkcie ludzkich mężczyzn. Sam się o tym przekonał, boleśnie. Biologia, sarknął w duchu. Nie ma sensu czuć urazy.  
       — Mam cię pocałować na pożegnanie? Na szczęście?  
       Zaskoczyła go i najwyraźniej nie udało się mu owego zaskoczenia ukryć, bo wybuchnęła śmiechem.  
       — Przecież was wszystkich trochę znam, was, Aen Saevherne... Nikt nie jest nieprzeniknionym, tajemniczym mędrcem dla własnej córki.  
       Skinęła na niego ręką, tą samą, którą bawiła się z ocelotem. Oczywiście. Oczywiście. Enid zachowywała się czasami, jakby była tak naprawdę dumna z tego, że ojciec się jej wyrzekł. Avallac’h nigdy nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, nie do końca. Może nawet nie z początku.  
       Stanął przy rekamierce. Enid pociągnęła go w dół, ku sobie, delikatnym, niedbałym jakby gestem. Ukląkł, więc.  
       — Pani...  
       — Daj sobie spokój. Jestem pewna, że przy moim ojcu nazywałeś mnie „tą przemądrzałą zdzirą”, za coś ci w końcu ten szybki awans załatwił. — Zaczęła go całować, nim zdążył wymyślić ripostę. Od czoła, tuż między brwiami, poprzez nasadę nosa, aż do ust. Krótkie, suche dotknięcia ust. Bardzo oficjalne, w jakiś pokrętny sposób.  
       Nie próbował pogłębić pocałunków. Był w końcu tylko doradą królów. Królewska krew, przekonał się, zwykła udzielać łaski swojego uczucia w sposób całkowicie nieprzewidywalny – i lepiej było się tej nieprzewidywalnej sile nie sprzeciwiać, nic na niej nie wymuszać. Tylko być obok. Czekać. W końcu zawsze wróci, jak się już wyszumi wyszaleje, zniszczy, co ma zniszczyć, zawsze w końcu wróci tam, gdzie czeka akceptacja i po prostu spokój. Zawsze.  
       O ile zdąży. O ile nie zatrzyma jej śnieżyca, dziecko, jakieś próżne, przeklęte sprawy Dh’oine...  
       — Wiesz, że zawsze po tobie widać, kiedy myślisz o Larze? — Enid zachichotała, gryząc go lekko w ucho; chichot miała taki jak szmer fontanny w atrium. Przyjemny. Wtapiający się w tło. — Potraktuj to jako dobrą radę.  
       Wymamrotał podziękowania. Enid nie zdawała się słuchać zbyt dokładnie – odchyliła głowę do tyłu, ukazując smukłą szyję, wystające obojczyki, błękitne żyłki pod alabastrową skórą. Wpółprzymknęła wymalowane ciemnym fioletem powieki.  
       — Teraz ty — szepnęła. — Oczekuję, że wykażesz więcej pasji.  
       Spojrzał na nią najwyraźniej nie dość przytomnie, bo posłała mu delikatny, pobłażliwy uśmiech.  
       — Mnie... sprawom moim i Dol Blathanny też przyda się powodzenie, Crevanie. Całkiem sporo, rzekłabym. I, kto wie, kto wie, może to ja powinnam się żegnać. Może będzie tak, że ujrzę nową ziemię mojego ludu, ale nigdy do niej nie wejdę. A może całkiem inaczej. Va'esse deireadh aep eigean. Tak czy inaczej, na początku drogi czy na końcu – szczęścia nigdy dosyć.


End file.
